¡Como lo vio en TV!
by Sailor-chan
Summary: ¿Aburridos de la programación diaria? ¡Bueno, ahora ven este fic verán como serían los programas y comerciales con los personajes de Get Backers!
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo están mis queridos amigos fanáticos de Get Backers? Espero que bien, pero de seguro los que todavía están viendo la serie en Animax han de sentirse enojados. Es normal. Y mientras tanto ¿Qué más se puede hacer para no aburrirse? Antes la respuesta más común era "Ver televisión". Pero ahora, la programación normal parece ir decayendo. ¡Ojalá la televisión fuera como antes, tan respetable y sin otros fines más que el de entretener! Pero, para que vean como sería la televisión si los personajes de Get Backers salieran en la programación diaria, les he traído este fic. Bueno, este fic lo traigo con dedicatoria especial para SaQhra, quien escribe fanfics de Shaman King y Ranma ½

Ahora sí, basta de tanta palabrería.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Get Backers. Tampoco los productos aquí citados.

En el Mugenjou, Juubei empieza a hablar:

-Yo, Kakei Juubei, siempre me he preguntado… ¿Cuántas chupadas hay que dar para llegar al centro de una Tutsi-ChupaPop? Voy a a veriguarlo.- Y así, Juubei comienza a contar.

-1,2,3,3,5…-

5 minutos después:

-165,166,167,168…-

Otros 5 minutos después:

-322,323,324…-

En ese momento llega Emishi:

-¡Hola, Juubei-han!

-Ah… Hola, Emishi.- (Se le cae la paleta al saludarlo)

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- (Se ve en cámara lenta como se cae la paleta hasta estrellarse contra el suelo)

-¡Ahora ya jamás podré saberlo!

-Quizá el mundo nunca lo sabrá.- Concretó Emishi

Bueno, este fue un comercial que desde hace mucho tiempo ya había parodiado. Ahora lo publico para darle ánimos a SaQhra, para que sepa que siempre lo voy a apoyar en esas historias tan buenas que escribe jeje. Y para demostrarle que fue buena idea lo de los comerciales.

Después publicaré más comerciales. ¡Nos vemos en el mismo canal, en alguna hora de algún día! (n.n)


	2. Son Ginji y Akabanenene

¿Cómo están en este momento? Supongo que con la noticia de que los "nuevos" capítulos de Get Backers, ya serán transmitidos dentro de nada en Animax ya están más animados. Por suerte para mí, ya ví la serie completa hace un tiempo… De hecho ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de que lo estaban transmitiendo en ese canal. Pero aún así, el precio de la contratación de ese canal, era muy elevado… ¿No es realmente molesto cuando uno tiene que pagar mucho por lo que le gusta? Pero así es la vida. Ahora, veremos otro programa a cargo de Ginji y Akabane

(Empieza a sonar la música de Pinky y Cerebro)

_Son Ginji y Akabane, son Ginji y Akabane._

_Uno NO es un genio,_

_El otro no está cuerdo._

_Para probar su poder,_

_Ellos combatirán _

_(Ginji: O.O Gulp)_

_Son Ginji, son Ginji y Akaba-ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne_

_De la Fortaleza son,_

_Con vidas muy extrañas_

_Son Ginji, son Ginji y Akaba-ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne_

_Akabane al amanecer,_

_Desarrollará su plan,_

_Y cuando se meta el sol_

_A RaiTei despertará._

_Son Ginji y Akabane, son Ginji y Akabane_

_Su motivación_

_Es fácil de explicar:_

_Para probar su poder,_

_Ellos combatirán_

_Son Ginji, son Ginji y Akaba-ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne_

-Y dime Akabane-san… ¿Qué haremos esta noche?-Pregunta Ginji

-Lo mismo que todas las noches Ginji-kun…-Le responde Akabane-Tratar de que uses el 100 de tu poder (n.n)

-Oye… Eso no decía en el libreto (O.O)-Le dijo Ginji nervioso.

_Son Ginji, son Ginji y Akaba-ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, ne_

Bueno, este capítulo fue también muy corto. Pero ya les traeré más.

SPOILER:

Sobre lo de que Akabane y Ginji vienen de la fortaleza… Bueno, ya saben que de Ginji si es así, pero ahora les diré que en realidad que en el manga, se apunta fuertemente a que Akabane también proviene de el Mugenjou, más específicamente a la ciudad de Babilón City. Así que ya saben a que me refiero con esa parte de la canción. Yo me despido por ahora. ¡Manténgase en el mismo canal! (n.n)


	3. L'OIRREAL

El tercer capítulo está listo… Y yo mientras tanto aquí escuchando música. Espero que estén bien y ahora este comercial corre a cargo de Mido Ban. Les agradezco sus reviews.

* * *

L'OIRREAL

(Sale el castaño Ban en un estudio)

-¿Quieres un peinado que rompa con todos los esquemas? Con el nuevo fijador para cabello de L'ORRIEAL podrás tener un peinado fuera de serie en cuestión de segundos.

(Salen un chico y una chica poniéndose el fijador, obteniendo así un peinado fuera de lo común, cómo el comercial prometía)

L'OIRREAL… ¡PORQUE YO LO VALGO!

* * *

Demasiado corto ¿no creen? Pero ya vendrá más… 


	4. SedalSprite

Lamento que el tercer capítulo haya sido tan corto. Pero ya les traeré otro capítulo más largo… Sólo necesito encontrar una pequeña información para poner manos a la obra.

* * *

(Texto): Acotación

**Texto**: voz en off

_Texto:_ canción del comercial

* * *

Escena 1:

(Empieza a sonar una canción romántica y se ve el Honky Tonk. Hay un señor con su pequeño hijo sentado.)

-Papá… Yo no como esto-dice el niño impertinentemente enseñándole la pizza.-Yo soy vegetariano. Tarado ¬¬ (¿Se dan cuenta de que es como Dudley Dursley? Solo que vegetariano)

(El papá no le hace caso porque está observando a Hevn)

Escena 2:

(Ahora se ve una bonita calle en donde está situada una escuela. En un carro, está un señor con sus hijos… o eso piensa él)

-Papá-dice tímidamente el mayor, que está sentado en el asiento trasero.-Este niño no es mi hermanito.

(Y su papá está observando a Hevn, por lo que ni siquiera nota su existencia)

Escena 3:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡YO NO PRACTICO LA LUCHA LIBRE! ó.ò ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-Grita desesperadamente un chico huyendo de unos luchadores. Pero su padre está embelesado viendo a Hevn por la ventana del gimnasio)

Nuevo Sedal…

-¡Pero porque piensan que la están viendo por su cabello! La verdad, está clarísimo que la ven porque le traen ganas. ¡Oye tú!-Le grita a Hevn.

-¿Yo¿Qué deseas? O.o-Le pregunta Hevn desconcertada.

-Todos esos tipos te traen ganas.

Hevn: O.o

Hay que decir LAS COSAS COMO SON. OBDCE TU SED. SPRITE.

-Y por eso… Participa en el concurso para ganarte un millón de dólares.

(Sale Ban destapando una Sprite)

ENCUENTRA LA TAPA PREMIADA.

**Hay millones intentándolo.**

_¿Por qué tendría que tocarte justo a ti?_

(Sale toda la ciudad comprando miles de Sprites)

**Estás seguro de que vas a ganar…**

_Todos todos los que pierden, piensan igual._

**También puedes perder miles de Sprites y camisetas.**

(Aparece Ginji con una camiseta que tiene la leyenda: "No gané una camiseta. Perdí un millón de dólares")

(Ban destapa la botella y se enoja al ver que perdió)

_¡Sigue participando, sí!_

**LAS PROMOS SON ASI. LAS COSAS COMO SON.**

saQhra al parecer quería ver a Hevn ¬¬ bueno pues aquí está Hevn. Para que luego no digan que no sale y que esto y que el otro… Este comercial, es una mezcla del comercial de sedal y el de Sprite. En el comercial de sprite original, decía que te ganabas una camioneta. Pero si lo analizas bien, lo que más podría querer Ban en un concurso sería dinero. Y qué mejor que en dólares. Espero sus reviews. Ahora traeré la parodia de un programa, ya que he hecho comerciales.


End file.
